Providing waterproofing to ceramic and or cementitious forms or coatings has proven elusive. Typically, water resisting materials are included in the pre-set formulation in the desire to have them bloom or migrate to the surface upon or after setting. Such techniques result in the dissipation of the water repellency properties over time. The basic nature of such materials has resisted most attempts at incorporating materials directly into the ceramic/cement structure without altering, in a negative way, the properties of the ceramic/cement. Providing bacterial and/or mold resistance to metallic and non-metallic surfaces, without the use of fungicidal and bactericidal chemicals in the form of ceramic coatings has proven elusive. Typically, one or more fungicides and bactericides are included in the pre-set ceramic or cement formulation in the desire to have them bloom or migrate to the surface upon or after setting. Such techniques result in the dissipation of the fungicidal/bactericidal properties over time and further require using an excess of such additives. Moreover, the use of specific fungicides and bactericides or classes of fungicides and bactericides ultimately results in resistant strains of these organisms.